Early Morning Suprises
by articcat621
Summary: The morning after their wedding, Sirius awakes Hermione so he can show her something. The two of them share a beautiful moment.


A/N: This little number was written for the Legendary Gods & Goddesses Comp (Aruna). I'd like to dedicate this to Angelus Draco, who has read and reviewed almost all of my works. I appreciate your dedication and support. So Thank You! I also want to thanks MrsBates93 for looking this over, I don't know where I'd be without you.

* * *

"Hermione, wake up," a voice whispered.

She grumbled, feeling someone poking her side. Lifting her head, she saw her newly wed husband smiling at her.

"Come on, get up," Sirius said.

Hermione shot him a look. "Sirius, it's the first day of our honeymoon. I need my sleep."

He shook his head. "You can sleep as much as you want tomorrow. You need to get up."

Hermione moaned. "I'm tired."

"Please?" Sirius begged, giving her that look.

Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to resist his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," she said with a sigh.

Hermione sat up and stretched her arms above her head. She was a bit sore after last night's activities. A blush crept across her skin. They had waited until their wedding night to have sex, and Hermione was still reeling from the activity. It was one of the best moments of her entire life, apart from becoming Mrs Black.

She pulled on her pants and a sweatshirt as Sirius watched her. He had the biggest grin on his face and Hermione couldn't help but wonder what he was up to.

Grabbing her hand, the two of them walked towards the door of the villa they were renting. They had gone to Greece for their honeymoon.

Hermione stopped once they were outside. "What the hell? Sirius, why is it still dark?"

Sirius shrugged, holding her hand.

"What time is it?" she asked as he led them along the stone path.

"Just after four am," Sirius replied.

Hermione grumbled. Why the hell were they up so early?

Sirius suddenly stopped. "I'm going to blindfold you, then apparate us."

Hermione arched her eyebrows. "You're going to blindfold me?"

Sirius nodded curtly.

She sighed. "Alright."

"Stop being such a killjoy," Sirius said with a grin. Grabbing a scarf, he wrapped it around Hermione's head so she couldn't see.

Hermione felt Sirius scoop her up into his arms. He held her to his chest tightly as he turned on the spot, apparating them from the villa.

Hermione felt them land somewhere and was expecting Sirius to put her down. But he didn't. He continued to carry her up what felt like a hill.

She relaxed into his embrace, thinking of how they had got together. Shortly after the War had ended, there had been a huge party. Ron had gone with Lavender, much to Hermione's disappointment. She was standing at the Ball feeling rather sorry for herself when Sirius swept in and saved the day. He had remained by her side for the rest of the night. And well, after that, they had become inseparable. They became official three months after the Ball, getting married two years after that.

Yesterday they had tied the knot.

It feels so long ago, Hermione mused to herself.

Sirius gently lowered Hermione to her feet. "We're here."

Hermione shuddered at the feel of his breath on her neck. He sounded really happy. His fingers worked on the knot, the scarf falling away from her eyes.

She blinked a few times before she was able to see clearly. A gasp escaped her lips. Before them was the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen. The sky was a mix of pinks and oranges as the sun rose over the Grecian farm land.

"Sirius!" she cried, turning to face him.

He grinned. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! I've never seen anything so beautiful!" Hermione gushed.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, hugging him close.

He conjured a blanket for them to sit on. He sat down, Hermione sitting in front of him so she leant back against his chest.

"It's so beautiful," she repeated.

Sirius grinned. "I'm glad you like it, love."

She smiled. They were so high up that they could see the countryside and further into the distance a Greek town. It truly was a breath-taking sight.

"Thank you," she said softly, snuggling up against his chest.

"Are you glad I woke you up now?"

Hermione nodded.

"You are the best husband a woman could ever ask for and I'm so glad you're mine," she whispered.

Sirius grinned at that. "I'm glad you think so, love. We're starting this marriage off the right way."

Hermione turned around so she was facing him. "Is this area secluded?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sirius replied, confusion clear on his face.

Hermione smiled mischievously. "Well husband of mine, there's something I'd like to do, right here, right now, with you."

His eyes widened. "I think we could do that." Leaning down, he kissed her passionately. They made love in the grass, right before the rising sun.


End file.
